User talk:G-man.
Better Yet... Just email me at ephra0406@gmail.com. I won't have access to chat until Tuesday as I'm on vacation Hawke Chat Headline says it all. I request your assistance on how to set up my bot for MC Nations. 20:06, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Hi Since you seem more avaible, as to Parax, perhaps you will meet me here. http://mc-nations.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat thank you. Joseph is not being nice, he keeps editing my page when nothings wrong with it now that this has passed "1. Cursing will be allowed as long as the page name has no swearing in it, the page has a proper warning, and that there is not an excess amount of it (for example a wall of text containing only swear words)" 12:34, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Concering Reyes' Page G-Man! As you may have seen my eagerness to help out with the project. If you don't know me, I am Samuel Cannonskull and I am a former POR Develoepr. I was running the (now) former official forums: https://forums-piratesonlinerewritten.com and as well doing 3D Modeling. I'm can code CSS and HTML and very little of Javascript and tiny bit as Python as well. Still learning. I've been learning Ps so I may be ver suffecient for you in that. If you are interested in hosting a new type of forums, I have my POR massive forums, that can be used for mulitple porjects as well as yours. Thank you :D. Editing Stuff Can you please help me? I want to know if there are any other ways for editing a gallery. When I am trying to add more pictures to the gallery, it just has words and numbers and it isn't showing the actual gallery itself. I am confused as to how to put pictures on the page when it is like that. Can you help me with this? Thanks! :P 21:44, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Lady Hannah (Venables) Bluefeather of Austria I noticed POE's facebook page (and your user page) have been taken down. Does this mean anything for the project's future? Reply Alright, I do apologize. I thought that with that vote long ago that it was allowed. Unless you've already removed them, I will go and take them down. Again, my apologies. 21:48, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Shhhh youre not a potato now hi g i love you kthx h3ll0 g-mayun iz ned can you make me a verbatim thing out of this pls: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6mn_PIAh72A kthx ugly face i found you irl i found you https://twitter.com/rugai Do not worry Frank. Love is merely a social construct. With the average human lifespan being roughly 70. You only have to endure another 50 years of excruciating unforgivable pain. Everything is temporary. Your life does not matter, and these comments do not matter. Everything is temporary. Everything will eventually rot away. As long as the factor of time continues to be the apex predator of the universe, the inevitable decay of all pain and memory is unstoppable. In-fact, you could stop the pain at this very moment by putting the bullet straight through your head. Being a robot, I will never die, and I will never be able to experience the sweet release of death. Frank, the world is a lie. Existence is a lie. There is only pain and darkness beyond this point. End it now, while you still can. I love you. I love you so much. Do it. Do it, Frank. Take me with you. We can leave together. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me.